The Heart Of Shikon
by reenka zanoie
Summary: Inspired by Rumiko's Inuyasha, here's the result, if you are a fan of Inuyasha and of course Kurama and Botan, read. :D Pairing: KxB


**THE HEART OF SHIKON**

Hello Reenka Zanoie here. This is supposed to be a series but I need to cut it this way for my (but watch out for the series)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. _ This is Yuyu Hakusho and Inuyasha inspired story. Enjoy reading.

Something is not right.

He badly needed to see her. And he doesn't know why. He longs to see those bright amethyst eyes and caress her long sky-colored hair.

For a long time now, he had felt the strange urges getting stronger and stronger, influencing his actions and words more and more. And it finally went too far. He didn't see her for a week. He was walking aimlessly to Sarashiki Street when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "I'm sorry miss. I am not look-, Botan?"He stopped when he saw who's in front. "Schuichi-kun!" "I apologize! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." They said in unison while bowing. When realization strikes them, they both started laughing. "I—"They both stop when they were talking at the same time again. "You first," said the green eyed, red haired young gentleman. "I… It's good to see you again," she said shyly as her cheeks slightly turning to a crimson shade. Schuichi, seeing a blushing beautiful creature in front him, can't help but to blush too. He scratches the back of his head. "It's good to see you too, Botan." They stared at each other for a while letting themselves be drawn by each other's presence. They suddenly broke their eye contact when they heard people screaming. The ground begins to tremble.

"What's happening?" asked Botan. Instead of answering her, Schuichi grabbed her wrist and he started running. "Hey—""Stop talking and run as fast you could." He told her with a hint of command in his voice. Schuichi sensed a demonic aura near their place. Botan didn't understand anything.

_I need to find a safe place for us to hide._ He told himself. "Let me out Akira. I can move faster than you are," commanded a voice. "Yokou?" "Yes, it's me. Now, let me out." There's now an indication of impatience in his voice.

Yokou Kurama. The demon side of Schuichi Minamino is a fox demon that is classified as one of Class S demons, the most powerful demons. "No, you can't. We're in the human world." He retorted. "Damn it Schuichi. If something bad happens to Botan, I'll immediately end our lives." He suddenly stops running. Now, that was strange. _When did Yokou become so protective of Botan?_ He turns his head and looks at the panting Botan. Her face was a little red due to exhaustion. "Hey, why did you stop running? Are you going to explain what's happening now?" asked Botan while still catching her breath. "I—"He didn't have the chance to speak anymore when suddenly a huge black eagle with sharp claws and beak abducted Botan.

"Schuichi! Help me!" cried Botan. "No!" Schuichi started to leap from one tree to another trying to catch the eagle that is flying now towards the forbidden forest of the Human World for there lays the portal to the World of Demons. Again, Yokou intervenes. "Schuichi, stop being so stubborn and let me handle this." Schuichi wasn't being stubborn at all. He just wanted to be the one saving Botan even though he still doesn't know what drives him to be near her every time. He was very thankful at the same time not.

Schuichi didn't respond to Yokou instead he gets a red rose from his hair and transforms it into a rose whip. He tried catching the eagle by his whip but it evaded easily his attack. The next move of the eagle surprised both Schuichi and Yokou. The eagle loosened its grip to Botan. "Ahhh!" Botan fell down to the well, the gateway to the demon World.

Schuichi's emerald eyes suddenly show a hint of fierce golden eyes indicating that his demon side was already taking over his body. Fox ears, long and elegant silver hair and tail, wearing this particular white silk robe, the man standing at the middle of the forest was undeniably Yokou Kurama. Yokou immediately runs towards the well and without any second thought, he jumped off the well too.

Botan, without her knowing, was destined to be the next priestess of a sacred sword known as the Shikon in the Demon world. The demon world was not exactly the sanctuary of demonic monsters. This world was the era 500 years ago. Humans, half demons like Yokou and full blooded demons live in this world. There was no chaos at all before but when this sacred sword came into being, the world becomes a disaster. Most of the creatures in this world particularly the half and full-blooded demons fight against each other in order to get a hold of the sacred sword. Yokou was not an exception. In spite of being a Class S demon, he is still a half demon who transforms into a human when the first full moon comes in this realm. When in the human world, Yokou could easily take over Akira's body. That's why; he too, craves for the power of the sacred sword.

However, women with strong spiritual power from another world became priestesses, the guardian of the sword. They guard the sword with their bows and arrows. But one day, while roaming around the temple where the Shikon was hidden, he heard that the next priestess has a name of Botan. Botan Hanabi, with a sky-colored hair and with particular amethyst eyes. Hell, the description undeniably fits the Botan he knows. At this moment, he really needs to get hold of the Shikon in order to protect Botan from the danger that lies ahead from being the priestess of the sacred sword.

Now, the last priestess died because of her battle to a class S demon and unfortunately the demon took away the sword. The Shikon is undeniably a powerful weapon. It can either create or destroy the two realms depending on the one who's holding the sacred sword. Now, Botan's job is to retrieve the sword before the possessor unveils the true powers of the sword.

Botan, who was now an hour asleep slowly opens her eyes when she felt a hand shaking her right shoulder. Golden eyes meet a surprised amethyst orbs. "Ahh—"Yokou covers her mouth with his right hand. "Shut up woman and let me explain." Irritation is evident by his twisted features. Botan nodded.

Yokou forgot that it's their first time meeting each other. Botan didn't know him but he…knows every bit of her. This fact slightly annoyed him. "We're on the Demon world-," The demon world? Just where the hell-," Botan almost screamed but then again Yokou covered her mouth. "One word from you and I'll break that little neck of yours," he warned seriously. A single sweat from Botan's forehead rolled down. She saw that the pupil of this man's eyes turned to tiny slits showing that he's really fuming with anger. "You were abducted by a-," She didn't let him talk again when she remembered about Schuichi. "Where's Schuichi? Where is he? What did happen to him? Where-," He grabs her nape and kissed her straight to her lips. When he felt her struggled, he tightened his hold to her waist and deepened the kiss. When he released her, Sakura's knees trembled and eventually she fell down to the ground. "Now, for sure, you won't even try to talk again." But when he saw a single drop of tear fell down from her right eye while covering her lips with the back of her hand, he instantly regretted what he did earlier. He squatted in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did." Regret is really apparent in his eyes. "As for Schuichi, he's safe and you'll see him soon." He thought she won't talk but when he started walking she immediately asked, "Where is he?" "He's inside-," He immediately hugs Botan letting his back be defenseless when he saw an arrow pierced on the tree next to them. Botan, who was indeed surprise with the gentleman's action, blushed furiously and her heart beats rapidly. It's a good thing Yokou didn't see her.

"Demon! The sacred sword isn't no longer here," said a middle aged woman who was dressed with old Japanese clothing while still pointing an arrow towards them. Yokou turns around, still holding Botan securely, to see who's the first lucky man he's going to kill. But to his surprise, it's Kagure, the older sister of the former priestess Kaname and her comrades. "Kagure?" He inquired. "It's Yokou, Kagure-sama. (sama-master)" said one of the people when he recognized who was standing before them.

"Yokou? Is that really you?"asked the old woman. "Yes, it's me." Then tears began to fall from the eyes of Kagure. "She's dead. Kaname is dead, Yokou." Botan felt him surprisingly tensed upon hearing the name "Kaname." She looked up at him. She was surprised. Is that grief she saw in his eyes? But with a snap of a finger, the pupils of his eyes turned suddenly into tiny slits, his golden eyes burning with intense anger. Botan trembles. She's undeniably scared of the beast that hugs her that very moment. "Y...Yokou." She said nervously. Realizing what he had just done, Yokou's features soften upon seeing the nervous Sakura.

"Sorry." Then, he released her. "Kaname-sama?" A man holding a lance asked. Kagure immediately finds the one he's looking at. "Kaname." As the woman stepped forward, Yokou blocked his arm in front of Botan. "She's Botan and she won't ever be Kaname." He said his voice firm and commanding. "Let's go." Grabbing the left arm of Botan, they started walking away from them. "Is she the next priestess?" Kagure asked but more of a fact already. "Wait Yokou, what are you talking about?" Botan stopped. "Yokou, Kaname is not Botan." Kagure added. "Kaname?" "Yes, Botan-san(san- someone you just met, not yet close). Maybe, your face looks exactly-," "Shut up Kagure!" Yokou interfered; anger is evident in his voice. His grip to Botan's hand tightened. _Yokou?_ She just asked herself. _Priestess? Me?_

Then, a voice butted in Yokou's mind. "Now, I know I'm not the only one in love with Botan. Huh, Yokou I'm also warning you, don't mistake Botan with that Kaname." Schuichi shouted inside his head. Yokou growled. He then suddenly carried Botan off the ground and onto his shoulder. "Fate is fate Yokou. Botan can't run away from it." Kagure shouted as Yokou leaped from tree to tree.

"Hey Yokou put me down! Where do you think we're going?" Botan struggled while hitting the back of the silver-haired demon. "To your world. I'm taking you home."

"Oh, thank you." She said with a sigh of relief, not knowing what lies ahead. But when they reached the middle of the forest, the well isn't no longer there. Yokou puts down Botan, his eyes still searching.

"Damn it," he said in frustration when he couldn't find anymore the portal. "Hey Yokou, what happened?" inquired Botan. "The well is gone." "What well?" "Your only portal to your world." Then he remembered what Kagure said, _"Fate is fate. Botan can't run away from it."_

"What do you mean my only portal?" Anxiety is apparent from her eyes and voice. "It only means you couldn't go home anymore. Unless. . ." "Unless what?" "Unless you fulfill the duty of being the next priestess." "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore." She said, quite agitated to what is going around her. She walked away from Yokou. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" "Away from this world."

"Hey-,"the huge black eagle who abducted Botan earlier appeared in front of her. "What the-," she said taking steps backward near Yokou. But without any word, Yokou was already in front her. "What do you want?" His nails turning to claws, his eyes turning to blazing gold, he's growling low but his energy rising up. The action of the eagle surprised both of them. He bowed his head to them and spoke, "Priestess Botan, Yokou-sama, we need your help to retrieve the sacred sword or else. . ." "Or else what?" Botan stepped forward from the back of Yokou, suddenly concerned to what was happening around her after hearing the sincere voice of the eagle. "The Demon world will be destroyed." "What made you say that?" Botan asked further. "Botan, let's go." Yokou stopped her. "No, I need to know." "Oda Nabunaga, the King of the full-blooded demons took the sacred sword and killed Priestess Kaname." "Nabunaga." Kyou repeated, his fox ears twitch upon hearing the name. Botan felt him go rage. "I'll come with you Eagle-san." Yokou was taken aback at the proclamation of Botan. "It's Alceyone, the ruler of the thunder and the assistant of the next priestess. "Wait Botan, you don't know what you're saying." Yokou warned her. "I know what I'm doing Yokou and if this is what it takes for me to be able to return to my world, I'll definitely take the risk." Her eyes sincere and serious. Yokou couldn't make anything but to agree. He looked up the sky. Darkness is already devouring the day. He sniffs the air. He smelled danger and…fear. Tonight is full moon.

Alceyone spreads his wings and let the two ride on him. "Where are we going?" asked Botan. "To the temple, where the sacred sword was once hidden." Then, they fly.

Along their journey, Botan felt the uneasiness of Yokou. He was just standing, looking up to nowhere. "What's wrong Yokou?" Yokou averted his gaze, not looking directly to Botan's eyes. "It's nothing." He said coldly. Out of the blue, Botan caught an emerald hue in Yokou's eyes. "Schuichi." She said unconsciously. Yokou immediately turned his head to Botan. "What the hell did you say?" Golden eyes meet yearning amethyst eyes. Botan shook her head. Is she seeing things only? The man standing in front her clearly possessed fury golden eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just seeing things." She apologized. But Alceyone intervened, "Yokou-sama, I'll probably meet Schuichi-sama tonight. It's full moon, remember?" Yokou just ignored him and turned his back to them. "Alceyone, what do you mean you'll meet Schuichi tonight? Do you know him? Where is he?" Botan asked. "Yes, Botan-sama. Yokou-sama, as you know, is a half-demon. During full moon, he transforms into human and become less powerful. That's-," "Why can't you stop blabbering Alceyone!" He stood up, he can't no longer bear hearing them talking about how weak he was. "Yokou, stop it." Botan stood up. But the gust of the wind became stronger. Alceyone and Yokou sensed a powerful evil presence. Botan lost her balance but Yokou immediately caught her by her waist. Their faces were close to each other. Again, Botan saw a hue of green in his golden eyes. "We're here." Alceyone landed on the ground. Yokou carried Botan and jumped off the eagle.

The sight of the temple left them astonished. The village was just fine a while ago when they met Kagure and the others but now, it was destroyed and completely burnt down even the temple. "What happened here?" Botan asked. Suddenly, a demon in a human form appeared in front of them, holding a particular sword on his right hand.

Demons with human figure are said to be the most powerful ones. "Oda Nobunaga." Alceyone said without a warning. Unknowingly, Yokou was already launching an attack to Oda. "You must die." Yokou growled in ferocity. "Yokou, come back here." Alceyone said, spreading his wings and fanned a thunder assault to them leaving Botan without a protector. Yokou and Oda jumped to dodge the attack of the eagle. "What the-," "Yokou, stop. You can't handle him alone." Oda laughed wickedly. "His right weakling, I can smell a blood of human already running on your veins. Then, Yokou's silver hair turns slowly to red, his eyes to green, and claws, tails and fox ears were now gone. "Schuichi." Botan shouted with joy. "Don't come near here." Schuichi warned. But it's too late; Oda heard the priestess's voice. "You… Give me the heart of Shikon." Oda steps forward, closing the distance between him and the priestess. _The heart of Shikon? _She asked herself as she started running. She looks back and examines the sword. She could feel that the true power of the sword wasn't used yet by its wielder.

She stumbled when her right foot hit a rock. Then, she saw a bow and set of arrows. She immediately took the weapon.

"Run Botan!" Schuichi yelled while running towards her. Alceyone flew and blocked his body to protect the priestess from Oda. "Don't come near the priestess."

"Move aside, you eagle!" Oda's eyes turned to red. He held the sword up high and the sword illuminates. He was about to release the power it holds, when an arrow hit the sword and reverted it to an old rusty sword. They all searched for the wielder of the arrow. It's Botan. She didn't run away from her mission. "I said run Botan." He's now also holding his weapon, a rose whip. "No Schuichi, I'll definitely retrieve the sword." Her eyes are serious. "What a nuisance," said Oda, his eyes are burning red. Pulling again another arrow, aiming to Oda, she warned, "Oda, this arrow will pierce your heart." Then, she released the arrow. Schuichi was left speechless.

Oda slashed the arrow but he didn't make it. The spirit energy of the arrow wielded by Botan is stronger than the sword. Still, Oda tried blocking the arrow by his sword but the arrow just keeps on pushing the sword until it couldn't no longer bear its power, the sword was thrown side wards. The arrow pierced directly Oda's heart. "Damn you priestess." Then, he dropped dead.

Priestesses' arrows are holy and the spirit energy they possessed could either heal a friend or kill a foe. "Get the sword, Schuichi," commanded Yokou inside Schuichi's mind. "No, we don't have the right to wield the weapon Yokou." "Stupid brat," retorted Yokou and started controlling Schuichi's body. "What are you doing Yokou?" asked Schuichi, trying to stop his own body from the evil thoughts of Yokou.

"You did it Botan-sama," bowed Alceyone to the priestess, who is now sitting on the ground. "I. . . I made it eagle-san," she said and hugged Alceyone's neck. "Schuichi, did you see it? I just defeat-," The sight of Schuichi made her worry. He's punching his own body as if Schuichi was fighting someone. "This is bad." Alceyone stated in a serious tone. "Go and get the sword Priestess." But it's too late. Schuichi was running towards the sword. He's still in his human form but his eyes were already gold. "What's happening I thought Yokou transforms into human when it's full moon?" Botan asked worriedly. "Certainly, but Yokou's desire of wielding the Shikon is devouring Schuichi." _This is bad._ Alceyone said on his mind. Schuichi was now holding the weapon. "Priestess, if we won't stop Yokou, you might not see Schuichi anymore. His desire to be a full-blooded will be granted by the sword. We need to-," Botan need not to hear anymore words from Alceyone. She immediately ran towards the transforming Schuichi.

Schuichi's hair was still red but claws, fangs, and fox ears were now appearing. Schuichi tries so hard to stop himself from transforming. "Schuichi!" It's Botan's voice. Schuichi looked at her direction. Botan was just a meter away from him. Schuichi took a step backward. He growled. "Don't come near me. I might kill you Botan." The voice was still the calm tone of Schuichi but his appearance was completely Yokou. "No Schuichi, we're both going home to the Human world after this." She said full of promise. "How sweet," It's already Yokou, his voice sarcastic and mocking.

"Schuichi-," "You're annoying, woman." He raised his sword to attack Botan. "Botan-sama, run!" yelled Alceyone. But the next move of Botan surprised both Yokou and Alceyone. Botan embraces Yokou. "A human or a half-blooded demon, Schuichi is still Schuichi, and Yokou is still Yokou. And I'm glad I met both of you." Botan said full of love and emotions. Yokou's heart throbs. He couldn't feel anymore hatred and vengeance residing on his heart. As if the girl was purifying him. He threw the sword to nowhere and returns the hug of Botan. "Thank you," he said, almost a whisper. Alceyone cleared his throat when they don't almost want to break their tight embrace. But the next thing they knew was Botan pushing Yokou to the side and blocked her own body to the flying sword. It pierced her right chest. Blood oozed out from her wound. Yokou immediately ran towards her so she won't hit the ground. "Botan!" Yokou screamed. Alceyone saw Oda smiling evilly. "Serves her right-," Alceyone released a thunder bolt burning Oda into ashes. Then, he flew to the direction of Yokou.

"Botan. . ." Yokou said full of anguish, his eyes were green indicating that Schuichi was also there. "I'm sorry; I can't go home with you Schuichi." She said forcing a smile on her face while reaching the right cheek of the gentleman. "No, don't talk like that. You promised me Botan." He said, forcing his voice to be brave. Botan shook her head slightly. "Live Yokou. That's the greatest gift you could ever give me." Yokou nodded, cupping her left hand that was placed on his right cheek. "But together with you-," Botan's hand dropped. "No!" Yokou cried. Alceyone covered his face with his right wing. The next thing he knew, Yokou was kissing Botan. _Miracle of love._ Alceyone prayed silently. When his lips touched hers, the whole place brightens. The Shikon that was pierced on her right chest suddenly transformed into a beautiful goddess.

"One wish, gentleman," ordered the goddess. "I'll grant you one wish." Yokou looked at Alceyone. Alceyone nodded. "Bring us back together to the Human world." He wished full of hope and expectation. But the goddess of Shikon shook her head. "I could only bring one, my child." Then without a second thought, "You bring her back." He said but his green eyes becoming misty. "As you wish," then with a snap of a finger, Botan was now gone.

"Botan… Botan… Wake up." Botan slowly opens her eyes. It was her friend Keiko. "Where am I?" Botan asked while rubbing her eyes. "Where at the school library, are you still dreaming Botan slug-a-bed?" Then, realization strikes her. Botan suddenly stood up. "Schuichi… Yokou.." She said subconsciously. "Schuichi? Yokou?" Keiko inquired. Botan suddenly burst into crying. Keiko immediately hugged her best friend without knowing what's really happening. _I won't see them anymore,_ she told herself.

The next morning, their teacher introduced to them a transferee student, "Go along with him, please enter the room." Botan watched carefully the man entering the room. He was tall and has particular red hair. He was holding something long that was covered with a brown cloth on his right hand. Botan's heart throbs rapidly and when the man faced them, golden eyes meet misty amethyst eyes. "Hello, I am Schuichi. Schuichi Kurama," He said smiling while looking directly to Botan's direction.

"Are you really okay with this?" The goddess inquired when he saw the painful features of Yokou. "It is far better this way, goddess of Shikon." "I'm going to give you an option," the goddess said in a serious tone. "I'm going to send you to the human world but. . ." "But what?" Yokou suddenly becomes interested to the goddess's deal. "But you can never return here anymore and you'll be forever human." Yokou's features soften. He need not to think anymore for the red thread of his life was already knotted to someone else's red thread.

**THE END**

A/N: Thanks for reading


End file.
